familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bullock County, Alabama
Bullock County, Alabama is a county of the U.S. state of Alabama. Its name is in honor of Colonel Edward C. Bullock of Barbour County. Living descendants of Colonel Bullock include prominent American cinema film actress, Sandra Bullock. As of the 2010 census the population was 10,914. In 1867, Union Springs was chosen as the county seat. A National Center for Education Statistics report released in January 2009 showed that Bullock County had the highest illiteracy rate in Alabama at 34 percent. History Bullock County was established on December 5, 1866. The boundaries were changed in February 1867. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.83%) is land and (or 0.17%) is water. The county is in the southeastern section of the state, in the prairie region. The Chunnennuggee Ridge runs through the center of the county. Incorporated cities and towns *Midway *Union Springs Unincorporated communities *Fitzpatrick *Inverness *Perote *Smut Eye (sometimes Smuteye) *Thompson Adjacent counties *Macon County (north) *Russell County (northeast) *Barbour County (southeast) *Pike County (southwest) *Montgomery County (west) Transportation Major highways * U.S. Highway 29 * U.S. Highway 82 * State Route 51 * State Route 110 Airport Franklin Field is a county-owned public-use airport located five nautical miles (9 km) west of the central business district of Union Springs, Alabama. . Federal Aviation Administration. Effective 3 June 2010. Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 10,914 people residing in the county. 70.2% were Black or African American, 23.0% White, 0.4% Pacific Islander, 0.2% Native American, 0.2% Asian, 5.2% of some other race and 0.8% of two or more races. 7.1% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race).2010 census report for Bullock County, Alabama As of the census of 2000, there were 11,714 people, 3,986 households, and 2,730 families residing in the county. The population density was 19 people per square mile (7/km2). There were 4,727 housing units at an average density of 8 per square mile (3/km2). The racial makeup of the county was 73.11% Black or African American, 25.25% White, 0.38% Native American, 0.18% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.37% from other races, and 0.70% from two or more races. 2.75% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,986 households out of which 33.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 35.50% were married couples living together, 28.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.50% were non-families. 28.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 3.13. In the county the population was spread out with 26.10% under the age of 18, 10.30% from 18 to 24, 29.30% from 25 to 44, 21.20% from 45 to 64, and 13.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 110.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 113.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $20,605, and the median income for a family was $23,990. Males had a median income of $22,560 versus $19,069 for females. The per capita income for the county was $10,163. About 29.80% of families and 33.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 44.70% of those under age 18 and 29.10% of those age 65 or over. Government and infrastructure Alabama Department of Corrections operates the Bullock Correctional Facility in an unincorporated area in the county."Bullock Correctional Facility." Alabama Department of Corrections. Retrieved on July 1, 2011."Union Springs city, Alabama." U.S. Census Bureau''. Retrieved on July 4, 2011. Places of interest Bullock County is home to several historic homes including the McCaslan-Garner House and Bonus-Foster-Chapman House. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Bullock County, Alabama *Properties on the Alabama Register of Landmarks and Heritage in Bullock County, Alabama References * Owen, Thomas McAdory. History of Alabama and Dictionary of Alabama Biography. Chicago: S.J. Clarke Publishing Co., 1921. External links * Barbour / Bullock County Drug Task Force Webpage * Alabama State Archives * Markers from Alabama State Archives Category:Counties of Alabama Category:Bullock County, Alabama Category:1866 establishments in the United States